Sion
Sion is a standard mage that appeared in Fyr'stcercle, and like many others, has a mind wiped clean of any memories of his past life. He rarely discusses his inner most thoughts with others, putting on an act of an adventurous adolescent who is willing to overcome any challenge thrown at him. Appearance A blue/green eyed baby-faced boy with medium rosy pink hair that is quite asymmetrical (shorter on one side, longer on the other). His outfits usually consist of wearing slightly oversized jackets, jean shorts, his leather choker, and a pair of sports shoes. Despite his small frame and scrawny appearance, he makes up for it with monsterious strength for a boy his age. Personality Sion is known to be carefree and optimistic with a childish smile usually seen on his face, but he can also be very cocky at times. He tends to blow off many issues that may occur while constantly convincing himself that the best outcome is yet to come. This is his way of consoling himself being that he has a bad habit of holding in his true thoughts and feelings, such as fear underlying his upbeat attitude or even self doubt. Aside from all that, he's pretty open minded, although, certain things he doesn't quite agree with if he finds it difficult to understand. He is pretty outgoing and easy to get along, except for the times you may find him unknowingly being blunt to the point of unintentionally insulting someone (which has happened various times) though, there are times he chooses to do it on purpose for his own amusement due to his mischievous/bratty side. Although, he can be very oblivious in certain situations, which usually results in him failing to realize the negative vibes he could be getting from others due to his naive nature. Judging by the his failure to realize this, he often tends to snoop into other people's business without consent, often coming off as persistent in his attempts to pry information out of them when they're down, or if he's simply just curious of something that piques his interest. Though his obnoxious behavior may make it hard to believe, he tries his best to make everyone happy with his constant teasing and playfulness. This is seen as his own way of getting people's minds off the bad and focus on the bit of positive available in Fyrst, while at the same time having to remind himself to do the same when things get too difficult to bear. In the end, it's never clear what's really going on through his head. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ A lot has happened that has drastically changed (or reverted, rather) his personality. He is no longer the boy known to intentionally make reckless decisions, nor does he display eagerness in seeking out danger. He now shows a more ambivalent side, paired with his high case of anxiety and even softer spoken tone. When things come his way, he makes sure to tread carefully while mapping out all of his actions before doing them, and of course, failing most of the time. One could say now he is a bit of a realist due to the influence of past experiences. Background Like many others, his past life still remains unknown, being that he is still finding it difficult to retain any of his lost memories. Although, he does recall an older male with similar features as his own, but the face is but a blur. ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ Though only a glimpse, he seems to have violent memories of his older brother; which he quietly display by wearing a scarf around his neck. Plot Body Swap Arc Shortly after the events of Disphere (which he did not attend), Sion ran into a girl named Roxie along with her friend Diele while they were investigating the oddities in the Eastern part of Fyrst. Being the annoying boy he was, Sion invited himself to tag along to accompany the two on their quest while constantly having personality clashes with the croissant haired girl. Eventually they came across the scene of the crime where multiple horrors could be found laying under the snow caked streets. Roxie soon after discovered a mysterious knife while cut her hand upon simply grabbing the handle, prompting Sion to take it away from her while lecturing her on being more careful. Unfortunately for him, he too received a deep cut on his hand; the two of them afterwards fell into a daze as a cloud of smoke engulfed them. Once it cleared up, Sion felt smaller and had more delicate features then what he remembered, only to find moments later that he was standing outside of his own body, instead residing in Roxie somehow. While DL and Sion!Roxie seek for a way to revert these shenanigans, Roxie!Sion resorts to plotting mischievously against other individuals purely for the sake of projecting his inner thoughts onto other without the fear of ruining his own reputation. Eventually, the two return to Roxie!Sion and inform him of their talk with a scientist at the academy, known as Three, and tells him she would be able to help place them back into their normal bodies with a few requested materials. With the help of Rem and Racquel, who went to gather the Bloody Mushrooms from the Forest of Haunting, they are able to collect all of the items needed along with some empty bodies. -TBA Jester Poison arc What appeared to be a normal night in Fyrst turned into one full of chao and destruction. Sion found himself investigating the hospital once the lights had mysteriously shut off, running into his housemate, Rem, on the interior along with a familiar named DB. The lobby was vacant, though a corpse laid dead in the center of the flooring. The two hurried to the upper floor to check on their friends who had been said to have been injured during a previous battle a few nights prior. Their first stop had been in Eon's room, where he had already been preparing to move out and see to whether his companion were doing okay. Shortly after, a strange being had entered the room-- prompting Sion to transform and crush it's skull out of defense. Little did he know it was actually a human seeking for help after being infected by a foreign fluid. Little did they known, a fire has been started and the people of the building were forced to evacuate. During this time, Eon separates from the duo and makes his way towards another wing, leading them to running to a Juggler of Cards on their way out of a hole created Caelen who appears soon after to help patients who were unable to escape themselves. When the jester prepares it's attack, Rem takes the brunt of the blow for Sion, much to his own confusion, but they manage to effciently make their way out of the burning structure and into the clearing; the being seemingly have lost interest in pursing them. After a short convesation, Sion assists Rem on their way back home. battlee then poisoned vegetable/ craycray stuff and other craycray stuff stuff -TBA Clone Arc Appearing in the fountain just as other mages, the "newer" Sion encounters Lait whom identifies him as friend of hers, yet of course, he has no recollection of her, nor any of the residents in Fyr'st. This eventually builds up suspicious of his time of origin, though things run smoothly despite that fact. Later, he meets with another mage who claims to have have know him (Aelia), though un Pox Arc Being one who hardly has any care for his own health, Sion skipped out on getting a vaccine to prevent the sickness and unluckily obtains the pox from an esse that happened to be lying about. - TBA Spider Arc While for once being out of loop with trouble among friends and acquaintances, he happened to bear witness to a battle while on a delivery run. Initially hesitant from assisting, he ends up nosediving regardless into the battle, landing on a giant spider as he lunges forward to make his entrance. During the fight, he overhears bits and pieces of a fierce conversation taking place between Evelyn and Aelia, though has difficult pinpointing the exact contents of the debate or why they were so furious in the first place. Upon defeating the first spider, he catches a vague glimpses of what appeared to be a human silhouette in it's vanishing form, though the thoughts quickly wither away when he's unknowingly infected and transformed into the being he just fought against. Mind now clouded with spider-like instinct, he assaults his comrades but is beaten unconscious, which ultimately leads to him reverting back to his child form forcefully. Finally awakening after the incident, he finds himself in the hospital with no recollection of what had happened, along with thoughts that were not his own. He is then visited by Sheila who came to check on his condition. Although, she hadn't a clue of his condition which leads to ominously behavior as the minutes pass. This leads to boy eventually attacking her and begins to strangle her while he's down. - TBA Battle Info & Abilities Stats Fierce Impact Unleashes a series of kicks mixed in with blows from tonfas. Ends combo by either slamming the opponent into the ground or knocking them in the air. Has a 20% chance of leaving an enemy dazed for 5 minutes after 4 successful abilities attempts (although this bonus can only be used at full health). (Close-ranged attack) Howling Tempest Wind-based attack that gives strikes a razor sharp-like effect/extends the range of his hits with the manipulated air pressure, despite not directly touching his opponent. Speed increases greatly thus appearing before the enemy almost instantaneously, leaving a trail of wind upon each movement due to speed. First attacks with a fast paced 15 hit combo before ending the it with a uppercut, sending the opponent flying upward in a small whirlwind. Leaves opponent (or even himself) in a state similar to motion sickness, as well as very much vulnerable to KO. (Close-mid ranged combo-- attributes + increased speed wears off after usage) Relationships Aelia:A girl he met in battle during the Jester attack on the bakery, whom he sacrificed himself for to get poisoned in her place- though he hadn't seen her again till months later. Usually upbeat and full of energy, he finds her to be quite the character. Caelen: A strict and conservative boy who was one of the very first mages he encountered. Despite the constant bickers they have with one another, he does see Caelen as very wise and someone to look up to- though he doesn't necessarily agree with everything he has to say. Eisha: A blond Sion met during Matsuri. He has officially labeled Eisha as a drunk, even giving her the nickname 'Drunkie' to emphasize on this matter whenever he sees her. Even if she has been on the wild side on a couple of occasions, he does find Eisha a fun person to be around. Although, after recent events, a large wave of awkward has grown between them substantially. Lait: A girl he has grew quite fond of despite having only met up a few times. It pains him to see her whenever she gets injured, even to the point of feeling guilty for not being there to save her. Ever since the two of them danced at the Ball of Loons, he now sees her as a very kind and gentle person who is willing to support others even without a voice of her own. Lee: An older male he met during matsuri. The two of them, along with Aelia and Tarot, ran through the Noire Dungeon in Disphere and eventually obtaind the Noire Dungeon. Owen: The second mage Sion has ever met in Fyrst. He sees Owen as a walking ball of mystery, especially with those constantly overed eyes of his. This led to him harrassing the poor boy multiple times regarding his eyes-- eventually getting the bush to show him one of his eyes which looked very much like a normal eye rather then the Alien ones he had envisioned. Aside from the harmless teasings, Sion finds Owen very endearing; his good spirits always making him happy to be around him. Sei: '''Sheila: '''A sheep. Character Concept Tricore.png MAGEformrevamp.png Frostic Alter Close-up.png|Close-up of frosty apperance Signiture colors.png|Commonly seen in this attire Trivia - Despite not saying it openly, he seems to have a bit of fondness for fluffy or cute things. (GLOW gummies, hoppities, etc.) -He occasionally shows a more timid side when he's feeling uncomfortable, which is a hint of his older personality before coming Fyrst. - Although he rarely uses it unless necessary, he is pretty skilled in mixed martial arts. -Sion was originally slightly older/more masculine looking, using his fist instead of tonfas for his mage form. He was a blond by default and had more shorter hair (though he still kept his braided trademark). Along with his first design, he was much more rowdier and energetic. -His named took after the protagonist Sion from Square Soft's The Bouncer. Category:Mage Category:Standard Mage Category:Status: Alive Category:Male